Aqueous II
''Aqueous II ''is the second Planet to be added to Galaxy after the removal of Earth. Description Aqueous II has a blue atmosphere surrounding it and is similar to the planet Frion I. Though the planet is initially unarmed, it receives Turrets when upgraded to Level 2 or 3. Players used to be able to start the Christmas Quest here. Aqueous II can have up to 10,000 shield and hull once fully upgraded. Level 1 costs 12,000 credits and level 2 costs 24,000 credits. The planet's base is accessed through a small shelter built within a cave. The planet's surface is covered in snow and ice, and the planet is buffeted by a raging blizzard, adding to the beautiful winter aesthetic. As of version .62c, Aqueous II has a ring-like belt of asteroids in close orbit. Most are made out of Palladium or Iridium ore. As of version .62d, some of these asteroids can be mined. The profit from mining all of the ore around the planet is typically between 20-25 thousand credits. Whenever a team's Territory expands over the planet, the ownership of Aqueous II will be transferred to that team. When sieging Aqueous II, the final hit will take the base in the same manner as Frion I and Myriad III. Interior The interior of Aqueous II is made up of a large floating island divided into two levels, as well as a cave. The top sides of both levels house a variety of structures and objects. The bottom "level" features a large lab-like building that houses various rooms with unknown purpose. This level is also home to the Ice Monster, a currently unused quest NPC. The docks for Aqueous II are also located here, which at level one are simple platforms with no teleporter. The inside of the shelter has some Alien text. When the planet is upgraded to level two or three, the shelter gains a much more industrial appearance with large metal structures and laser-beam gates. It also gains new Alien text on the inside of the building. The docks also gain a more metallic appearance and have teleporters nearby. The top level of the island includes derelict buildings and Turrets, with various rocks and trees in the area to suggest the planet has been long abandoned. When upgraded to level two or three, this area gains an energy tower with Alien text on one side. There is also a small cave below the location of the shelter. This cave is a small complex containing a snowman and various other objects. Players can enter this cave through small crack in the rocks on the bottom of Aqueous II. Quests Aqueous II is the home of two current quest NPCs and one former quest NPC. Kendall Research Station - Quest #8 Among Aqueous II's '''ring-like belt of asteroids is a small station containing the Monogram, a semi-transparent quest NPC. This NPC gives players Quest #8, which requires the collection of 7 Ascension Crystals for a 10,000 credit reward. This quest is currently one of the only repeatable quests in Galaxy. Kneall Harbor Master - Quest #6 Rumor has it that the Kneall were involved in the mysterious evacuation of Aqueous II. Apparently, one of their kind stayed behind to salvage funds for their empire from any traveler that discovers them. The Kneall Harbor Master offers players the Prototype X-2 in exchange for 2 million credits to continue funding of the Kneall empire. Clues to the exact location of this NPC can be found through various Alien scripts located on the planet. Ice Monster - Discontinued Quest The Ice Monster (or Yeti) was a quest NPC for the Christmas 2017 Quest, which involved collecting snowflakes in a trade to acquire the Blizzard, a unique Carrier. After the Christmas event ended, the quest was disabled and Snowflakes no longer spawn, but the Ice Monster remains a permanent figure on the surface of '''Aqueous II. Climate The climate of Aqueous II is mostly boreal, the planet is always coated in snow and it is always snowing. The planet does support life, mostly trees however. Version History * Added in version .59i during the Christmas 2017 Event. * Remodeled and Buffed in .60d. Now can be upgraded to level 3 with max health of 20k (10k shield and 10k planet hull). Remodeled buildings, new teleporters, and more. * Received new "orbital" Turrets in .62a that replaced the mounted Turrets. The planet has 5 at level 2 and 10 turrets at level 3. * Received an asteroid belt / ring in .62c and became the home of Quest #8. Trivia * It's the third planet ever added behind Frion I and Earth. (The latter of which was removed). * It's where the Ice Monster was located. * The bottom level has enough room for certain Battlecruisers and smaller Ships to fit inside. * There is a cat decal easter egg placed by the creator due to obligations to a friend. * If looked at from the right angle, the planet appears to be an oval shape. * The Alien text scattered throughout the planet holds a secret related to the Prototype Quests and the Kneall Harbor Master. * An unusual amount of ores, specifically Palladium spawn around Aqueous II's ring, that can grow so large that it cannot be mined by the M Class. * Like the other planets, Aqueous II starts with lower economy than player starbases. Category:Browse Category:Christmas 2017 Category:Starbase Category:Planets Category:Limited Category:Quest Category:Game Mechanics Category:Galaxy Lore